


Best-Laid Plans

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Ichiji had planned the entire trip for them both: a week staying with Nojiko at the tangerine grove, seeing Nami's hometown and enjoying the sunshine. On the next to last night of their stay, Ichiji takes her to the very back of the tangerine grove, where a small picnic has been set up under string lights and the stars.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of myself that I have now done _two_ fics tonight.
> 
>  **Day 23 [SFW] - Marriage** (I know I fudged this a bit since it's a proposal)

Up until that point, Ichiji would’ve said the hardest conversation he’d ever had with Nami was the time he’d finally confessed to having feelings for her.  _ Him _ , having  _ feelings. _ Something he avoided at all costs most of the time. He had conceded then that she was extraordinarily special, if she could push him over the edge into admitting that. It was her eyes, her laugh, the way she smiled at him before easily taking the upper hand in their interactions - and the way he didn’t mind that.

All those reasons and more were why he’d put every single ounce of effort into that evening, from coordinating with Nojiko before they’d even bought the plane tickets to come visit to getting up in the middle of the night the previous day to hang up the lights himself between the branches of the trees that had once belonged to Belle-mère. 

After all, Ichiji wouldn’t settle for anything less than perfection for her.

The moment he’d led her through the trees, well after sunset, and seen the look on her face as the string lights reflected in her wide eyes, Ichiji knew it had all been worth it. Every last second and every cent spent. The lights offered just enough illumination down the path between the trees, leading to the picnic Nojiko had snuck out and put together. Above them, the sky was free of clouds, a rich shade of blue dotted with glowing stars. He couldn’t have asked for a better night.

He couldn’t wait to get her to the picnic spot. Despite having gone over the plan meticulously in his head, step by step, breath by breath...he _couldn’t_ wait. 

Nami had scarcely processed what she was looking at before he’d started to get down on one knee. “I...the lights! The food! Did...did you…?” He looked up as she turned to face him, almost moving in slow-motion, blinking in confusion when she didn’t see him before turning her gaze downwards. Nami’s eyes went wider than he’d ever seen them, hand moving to her mouth as she staggered backwards slightly. “Oh my god.”

Ichiji nearly dropped the ring as he took it from his pocket - he hadn’t realized his hands were shaking quite so much. It was a custom piece, not the first he’d gotten for her, though it was the first he’d commissioned using stones his mother had given him specifically for this occasion. The ring design itself had been chosen by Nami unknowingly - coaxed out of her by his sister and her own. He’d practiced what he wanted to say to her, over and over every moment he had alone, and he recalled not a word of it as he knelt on the ground, knee digging into a particularly bumpy tangerine root. 

“I love you.” He surprised himself with how earnest he sounded, holding the ring up and seeing the light glint off of it. Nami’s eyes were more beautiful still to see. “I love you, I want you, and I need you.” Ichiji paused, trying not cringe at how needy and  _ off-script _ it sounded. “Forever.”

“Oh my god,” she repeated, voice softer as she got onto her knees with him, gaze moving back and forth between the ring and his eyes. He could smell her warm skin, and could practically feel her heart pounding along with his. “Oh my god.”

“Will…” Ichiji took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, locking eyes with her. With the moon in her eyes and the night sky blowing against her hair, she looked stunning. More than stunning. And he was wholly unworthy in comparison. He only hoped she’d see it differently. “Will...you marry me?”

The next thing he felt was the ground against his back, and her body against his as their mouths melded together, her arms squeezing him almost as tightly as he gripped the ring in his fingers, desperate not to drop it. His heart hammered in his chest as Nami took her mouth from his, kissing his cheek before moving to his ear.

“Oh, Ichiji,” she sighed, her voice with the familiar tone she adopted when he knew he was becoming more and more overwrought. He could feel her hand lacing with his, and another kiss on his earlobe. “Of  _ course _ I’ll marry you.”


End file.
